


《缄默法则》chap（13）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：浴室，半强迫，骑乘，反标记





	《缄默法则》chap（13）有车

Loki在刚刚被frigga送到Thor身边时，曾经十分怕他。这个alpha有深金的头发和湛蓝的眼睛，明明都是光明坦荡的颜色，却无端地让他畏缩。

Thor是蛰伏自封的捕猎者，茹毛饮血的肉食动物，他孤零零地漫步进文明社会，等着猎物披上皮毛自投罗网。

而Loki是有返祖现象的异类，犄角和獠牙在人群中格格不入，他拒绝被打磨拔除，宁愿退居洞穴自我放逐。

他们在边缘地带狭路相逢，交织碰撞着灰色的欲望和情爱。

堂皇厚重的门被推开，不知是谁先扯着谁跌了进来。

Loki拽着Thor的衣领急促失控地啃上他的嘴唇，alpha的脊背撞上门板，摁着omega的颈侧鼻息沉重。

“我该先去洗个操，”Thor在唇齿纠缠的间隙低语，“刚出了机场就直接……”

“不用。”Loki急迫渴望得整个人都在发抖，两人直挺的鼻梁把对方挤得酸痛，高挑的omega压得Thor用了点力才夺回掌控权。

alpha每次把Loki扔到床上时，纯粹是想把omega给砸晕砸懵，像摔断了脖子的羚羊，可以让自己尽情享用。

“唔！”Loki这次被砸得特别狠，Thor跨坐在他身上扯开衬衫，时omega还在头晕目眩，纽扣崩得床上地下到处都是，被咬痛了脖子才慢慢清醒回来。

omega瘦了不少，皮肤贴合着利索漂亮的肌肉，Loki轻喘着用大腿去蹭Thor的侧腰，缠着Thor的腰杆时轻时重地夹紧撩拨。

Thor揉着omega的胸乳从上往下舔吻，Loki肚脐以下的小腹敏感得一碰就湿，他咬着那边的软肉拉扯舔弄，被omega一脚踹中了肩膀。

“对不……啊！”Thor在做爱时的掌控欲已经膨胀到容不得任何反抗，Loki踹上去时就知道完了，畏缩着刚想求饶，alpha已经狠狠地咬住了他的腿根。

大腿内侧，嵌进柔软皮肤的刺青，Thor咬上了自己的名字，omega柔韧的腰肢弹跳着扭动挣扎。

“别嗯！操你……啊！”Loki被咬得受不了，翻滚着想从alpha身下逃出去。但Thor的噬咬在他挣扎时不断落下，脊背，肩膀，腰窝，小腿，肚子，胸口……

omega的痛呼咒骂渐渐被咬成了呻吟，Loki气喘吁吁地瘫软下来，像露出肚皮求饶的雌兽，含住Thor的拇指服软地讨好他。

Thor用鼻吻顶了顶他的下巴，omega便顺从地伸长了脖颈，任由alpha在自己的腺体上叠加标记。

Loki微弱地嘶鸣了一声，在alpha摸下去时迟疑地分开了双腿，让Thor的手指顺利地撑开自己的雌穴。

他们的交媾从来都像野兽，厮打着把对方咬得皮开肉绽，谁赢了就能享用战利品，而这一方通常都是Thor。

“你下面紧得像还没被破处。”Thor弄了很久才挤进去第二根手指，Loki咬着他胸口那个属于自己的纹身，呜咽呻吟都压在喉咙里翻滚。

“我不习惯……”Loki小声地在Thor耳边求饶，他瘙痒空虚的难受，但这七个月里连自慰都很少有，已经对性事很生疏，“我…嗯！哈呃……放不开……”

“你就是个麻烦精。”Thor一肚子暗火被堵了七个月，又气又无奈地下床找润滑油回来，挤在掌心推进湿软的甬道。

Loki被凉得缩了一下，挂在Thor的脖颈上软软地吻着他撒娇。alpha终于开拓到了三根手指，弯曲抠弄着顶开壁肉，Loki的呻吟突然拔高，叫床的声音把自己都吓了一跳。

“再大声点，这里隔音挺好。”Thor抽出手指，在omega腰下垫了个枕头，揉捏着他的臀瓣深进浅出地干了进去。

Loki夹着他的腰不敢动，泪汪汪地瞪着Thor被欲望扭曲的面孔，在alpha粗长的肉刃顶到底时，短促地哽咽了一声。

“没有很疼，嗯？”Thor对恋人脆弱懵懂的神情毫无抵抗力，alpha语调温柔的呢喃，顶胯的力度却狠心得令人发指。

许久没被侵入过的雌穴兴奋战栗地吮吸着茎身，Loki随着被插入的节奏一声声轻哼，直到Thor粗喘着加快了操干，才开始呼吸紊乱地尖锐喘息起来。

“放松点babe，别急。”Thor牵着Loki的手让他扶住了自己起伏的腰胯，胸膛和腹部都温柔地紧贴上了omega，“受不了就推我，你喘得太厉害会头晕……”

“我没事……呃嗯、嗯！”Loki觉得自己就像旷课太久的差生，他本来就是那类不易高潮的omega，但Thor在性事上心细得每一步都会等他，哪怕现在他们得重新磨合。

“我们都等了七个月，Loki ，我想让今晚更完美。”Thor亲吻着omega汗湿的额头安抚，他想让Loki在自己的身下高潮，就像omega急迫地想跟上alpha的节奏，“别多想，你棒极了……你不知道你身体里有多紧多软……”

Loki终于酥麻地轻颤了起来，紧绷的腰肢如波浪般随着alpha的顶撞而摇摆扭动。

“呼呃……嗯！哈呃…Thor唔……”Thor揉着omega的耳根大开大合地肏干了起来，Loki拔高音调呜咽了一声，瞬间紧绷的双腿疲软下来，挂在alpha耸动的腰杆上摇晃。

Loki高潮前的呻吟都拖着绵长的泣音，Thor每撞到最深处都要重碾一下再抽出，把omega刺激得整个人都在战栗抽搐，指甲几乎抠进了alpha肌肉虬结的脊背。

omega被操射了出来，挺翘在小腹的性器一波波地吐出浊液，Loki眼神涣散地瘫在alpha的臂弯里，Thor最后粗喘着干了几十下，终于深顶住omega攀上了高潮。

Loki整个人都暖洋洋地犯懒，仿佛要从柔软的席梦思里深陷到地板上。他抱着伏在自己怀里喘息的alpha，小声地说了句“我爱你”。

Thor抬起头用鼻尖碰了碰Loki，眼里湛蓝的温柔让他心颤。

他们黏糊糊地接了会儿吻，Thor看Loki精神还不错，直接把omega抱去了浴室继续纵欲。

Loki闭着眼睛在水雾弥满的淋雨下呻吟，Thor在他耳边低哑地喘息，被恼人的回音搅合地不分彼此。

alpha几乎全程都托抱着omega，乱扭的腰几次从Thor的掌心滑落，重重地坐到他钉在omega身体里的阴茎上，Loki尖叫了一声，然后挂在Thor的胳膊上咯咯笑了起来。

“小疯子，”Thor忍不住跟着笑，做一会儿停一会儿地磨蹭，反正整晚的时间他们都能蹉跎浪费，“你不在的这段时间里都没人陪我疯，我在办公室里坐久了，居然觉得自己真的老了。”

“再等等，还有五个月我就回来了。”Loki被Thor放了下来，难得顺从地转过身趴在墙上，微皱着眉让alpha站着后入自己，“哼嗯……你别为了挤时间过来赶工作了。”

“我没赶啊，”Thor抱着Loki劲窄的腰干他，粗喘着耍无赖地笑，“我扔下公司私奔来的。”

“别闹！呃嗯…嗯！”Loki被alpha马达似的公狗腰顶得不断向前跪倒，“操你不会…啊！真的…嗯、丢下烂摊子跑……嗯！跑过来……”

“一半一半，”Thor含糊地带着Loki跨出淋浴间，让他撑在了洗手池上借力，“哈……我把重要的都做了，反正小事儿永远都做不完。”

“那也不行……嗯呃！”Loki隐隐觉得生殖腔快被顶开了，慌乱地往前躲，被Thor捏着胯骨往后撞，“哈啊！嗯！我真的不是……唔、一定要你来…”

Thor没吭声，可能是生气了。alpha压着omega猛干了一阵，顶开生殖腔后却没有成结，直接射了出来。

Loki在雾气朦胧的镜面上摸了一下，抿着嘴角看向背后alpha望过来的眼睛，微喘着等Thor先开口。

“那天你在电话里说，有时候你都不敢睡觉，因为会梦见我来了，醒了之后却发现是自欺欺人。”

Loki愣了一下，这些是真的，但他完全不记得自己居然说出来了。

“你说连送走一个五年没见，只是十几顿饭交情的朋友都那么难过，要是我走在了你前面……你会生不如死。”

Loki撑着水池颤了颤，凸起的肩胛像被折断的翅羽根骨。

“生死的事没有定数，我就是太伤心钻了牛角尖，”Loki转身，低头靠在Thor的肩上，“我能自己想通的，你又不是不知道。”

“再爱哭的孩子知道摔倒了没人心疼后，也能学会自己爬起来。”Thor叹息着捧住少年削瘦的面颊，“可我那么心疼你，凭什么不能把你宠坏？”

“想不通就来让我哄你，非要喝得神智不清了才敢告诉我，谁让你把自己弄这么委屈了？”

Loki迷糊地眨了一下眼睛，被训得有点开心。

“我之前不是都挺作死的……”Loki吸了吸鼻子，“谈久了还这么作就没意思了。”

“谁告诉你的？”Thor绷着脸问他。

“这需要别人说？”Loki被噎得思路混乱，“正常人都……”

“我们两个里谁他妈是正常人？”

……咦？

“行啊，”Loki似懂非懂地眯着眼睛笑了，“那我以后一天八百遍地催你滚过来，公司倒闭了我拿股份养你，一起当米虫就开心了？”

“蹬鼻子上脸。”Thor拧了一下Loki的鼻尖，低头慢吞吞地吻他，“你明天有课吗？”

“管他有没有，”Loki色胆包天地嘀咕，“我这三天要像块狗皮膏药一样贴在你身上。”

“我问过sif了，”Thor老神在在地牵着恋人滚回了床上，“明天可以旷，后天有考试的课必须去。”

“我靠叛徒！”Loki哀嚎了一声，哼哼唧唧地被Thor掰开腿往里顶，“呃嗯……亏我还做牛排给她…嗯！”

“你嘴那么叼，好不好吃自己心里没底？”Thor拍了拍omega不老实的屁股，“也就Sif人好，你不能仗着自己讨人喜欢，心安理得地让谁都顺着你。”

嗯？Loki懵圈地被alpha压着抽动顶弄，直到做完了都没琢磨清楚这老混蛋话里有几个意思。

alpha的不应期很短，Loki还没缓过来Thor便开始了下一轮。omega抽噎着踢蹬挣扎，大腿根的纹身被alpha捏紧摁住，胯骨撞得他屁股生疼，一抽一抽地倒吸凉气。

Thor换避孕套时Loki挣扎着往床头爬了爬，一幅抵死不从的模样瞪着alpha，下一秒就被突然爆棚的信息素压得整个人软成了一团。

“混…哈啊、啊、嗯……唔！”Loki被捏着小腿拖回了alpha的身下，弓着背跪趴被压住的姿势让他连头都抬不起来。

Thor像狮子一般咬住Loki的后颈干他，omega差点被迫发情，在被顶开生殖腔成结时，尖叫着手脚并用地想把身上的alpha掀开，被结扯痛之后才呜咽着不动了。

“最后一次了，听话……”Thor慢慢地引导身下的人伸展四肢平趴下，微微动着腰胯顶软Loki的腰肢，“真的，不咬你了，别乱动babe……”

Loki委屈地咕噜了一声，别过头湿漉漉地看着恋人紧皱的眉心，一直不安地急促喘息着。

“怎么了？”Thor抚摸着Loki的胳膊，他刚刚差点就没摁住omega，小怪物是真的长大了，“我弄伤你了？”

“你戴着套成结让我很难受…腔口不会闭合，”Loki耳根通红地出声，“能不能再来一次，内射…”

“可我很累了，”Thor忍不住得寸进尺地逗他，“你自己骑上来？” “不要……”Loki实在燎烧得难受，忍着哭腔讨价还价，“我都让你后入了……”

“你先在上面动一会儿，”Thor吮吻着恋人的耳廓，轻笑着诱他就范，“我抱着你……累了再换，嗯？”

Loki点了点头，alpha靠坐在床头后扶着他骑了上来，一声不吭地搂着Thor的脖子动了会儿，才慢慢浑身发热地呻吟起来。

“你力气比以前大了很多，babe，”Thor喘了一下，低头吮吸着omega的胸肉和乳晕，Loki的胳膊便抱住了他的脑袋，把alpha往怀里摁，“操，你想闷死我？哈啊……”

Loki憋着火坐压在alpha的跨上扭腰，Thor闷哼着想顶他，被omega用大腿死死夹着的腰用不上力，磨人的翘臀含着alpha胀硬的性器又扭又绞，就是不让他痛快。

“Fuck…腿，Loki别夹我了……”Thor终于重新认识了他的omega，将近一米九的成年男人发起狠来也能弄得alpha崩溃，“我错了babe…你弄疼我了，松开点…嘶！”

“你求饶的话都是我玩剩下的，”Loki幽绿的眼睛像毒蛇一样盯着Thor，摆明了就是要把他干出心理阴影，“我这么说的时候，你他妈有几次是放过我了，嗯？”

Loki的腿骨夹着alpha腰上最酸软的地方，咬破alpha的腺体时明显感觉体内的阴茎跳动了一下。

Thor卡着omega的肋下粗喘着挣动，被omega腥甜浓郁的信息素熏得鼻梁发热。

“Shit……”Thor摸了一把，居然流鼻血了，“你他妈来真的？唔……”

“除了不能永久标记你，我还有什么不能干的？”盘踞在alpha身上的omega野性毕露地狞笑，“胳膊老实点，否则我用台灯砸晕你再操。”

“你他妈现在不是在操我？！”Thor面如死灰地被omega摁着肩膀上下吞吐，Loki钳着他的剪刀腿始终没松开过，“我快被夹吐了……真的，哈啊…嗯！”

“再叫响点，babe。”Loki用Thor的腔调回敬了他，还浪荡地亲了口alpha半张着喘息的嘴唇，“哈嗯……你不情不愿地被骑都能这么硬？”

“闭嘴。”Thor绝望的吭声，他能用胳膊架开这混蛋也没用，腰被夹得太狠，用不上力还得被收拾一顿。

“你完了，Loki·odinson，哈……”Thor被套弄吮吸得哼哼，Loki摆动的腰杆漂亮得像鱼尾，“有本事你每晚都能干趴我，否则就等着我弄死你！”

“又威胁我？”Loki冷笑了一声，“那你以后千万别吃我碰过的食物，免得你醒过来接受不了那个场面。”

“你想干什么？”Thor快到了，试探着抱住Loki的腰让自己好受些，“慢点Loki…”

“操你啊，我的老二也不比你小。”omega高潮时的呻吟甜腻得令人毛骨悚然，他终于松了些钳制，让Thor顶进自己的生殖腔成结，“唔，alpha的肠道韧性差多了，不用道具基本上都会裂。”

“…我看清你了Loki·odinson，”成功被威胁到的alpha幽怨挫败，湛蓝的眼里疲惫委屈，“我顶多吓吓你，你是真做的出来。”

“你可以不信啊，”Loki的生殖腔被暖流充盈灌满，舒坦地软在alpha胸口蹭来蹭去，“赌一赌你的腰和我的腿谁先报废。”

“下去。”Thor屈辱地闭上眼睛，他被自己的omega强上到成结，腰还差点被废，“你爱睡不睡，我八个小时的航班连轴转到现在。”

“嗯……你还能硬吗？”Loki觉得自己不太对劲，那些把Thor熏到流鼻血的信息素光靠他自己还做不到。

Thor干燥的嘴唇动了动，说能或不能都很屈辱。

“你之前咬着我腺体干的时候，把我弄发情了。”Loki的身体热得像只火炉，不自觉地含着alpha半勃的性器磨蹭起来，“嗯…你摸摸我……难受…”

“我也难受，小混蛋。”alpha腺体上的临时印记开始发酵，Thor粗喘着抱紧了身上的omega，胀大热硬得Loki轻轻叫了一声，“你快弄死我了……”

“Thor、嗯啊…唔……”Loki在刚刚那一场“硬仗”中用光了力气，意料之外的热潮让omega更加绵软无力，“我骑不动了……哈呃…”

Loki汗津津地挣扎着动弹了一下，alpha完全勃起到性器撑紧了雌穴，他都没力气把自己抽离，哽咽着瘫在同样崩溃的恋人怀里，被热潮燎烧得哆嗦。

“你操我好不好……”Loki根本受不了没有抑制剂的热潮期，哭得Thor颈窝里湿了一片，“我快被烧干了，唔嗯……Thor…求你……”

“我腰被你弄伤了！”Thor小腹上都被omega流的水弄湿了一大片，他再光硬着不动也会憋出毛病，“我他妈欠你的…慢慢躺下，嘶……”

omega泪汪汪地随着alpha的顶弄一抽一抽地哽咽，下意识地想缠上去都被Thor推开，哑着嗓子求他快一点。

“我很痛，腰很痛你懂么？！”Thor压着哭得比谁都委屈的omega粗喘，临时印记让他在Loki情潮未褪之前都很难冷静下来，“省着点力气，待会儿换你来。”

Loki呜咽着摸了摸alpha紧皱的眉心，Thor没有回应，他就固执地贴上嘴唇契而不舍地勾舔，直到alpha叹息着松开了紧闭的唇回应。

Thor的动作停了下来，Loki抬手揉了揉alpha的腰，在拉伤的那块肌肉上慢慢按摩开淤青。

“我只是不想让你乱动……”Loki还是被燎烧得难受，但只是搂着Thor的腰揉弄，“我怕一松开，被弄瘫的就是我了……”

“我有那么可怕？”Thor有种自讨苦吃的挫败感，Loki推了推他，轻手轻脚地骑了上来扭动腰杆。

“嗯……每次都是，”Loki的控诉夹杂着零碎暧昧的喘息，“我是因为标记才拒绝不了，你就越做越久……”

“我们定个安全词吧，”Thor摸了摸后颈，他如今才知道被拖着一起发情有多酸爽，“蓝莓？”

“嗯，”Loki没什么异议，他高潮了一次，动得越来越慢，直到只能在alpha怀里艰难地扑腾，浑身都湿漉漉地淌水，“blondie，你腰还疼不疼……”

“拿你没办法。”Thor抱着Loki侧躺下来，omega默契地缠上来迎合着他的深入，绵软的颤音撩人地叫着Thor的名字。

“Thor…太深了、嗯……”他们交缠着在托大的床上翻滚，有时是Thor被骑着汗淋淋地喘息，有时是他压着Loki慢而重地把自己碾进omega深软的身体。

“你知道该说什么，Loki……说出来。”alpha的金发披散下来，捏着omega曲起的大腿外侧，咬着牙用力撞进去再抽离，攀上巅峰的性欲逐渐麻痹了疼痛。

Loki抽泣挣扎着扭动腰腹迎合，他已经射不出任何东西，高潮的性器可怜地跳动着疲软下去，雌穴却有自主意识般丰沛饱满地侍弄着入侵的肉刃。

一直收缩着吮吸alpha顶端的腔口突然猛得绞紧，Thor猝不及防地闷哼着颤了颤，疲乏的精神状态削减了alpha的控制力，他直接被刺激得困在了omega的腔体内成结射精。

“For god sake……”Loki涣散迷乱地在alpha瘫倒的身体下颤动呜咽，Thor眼前发黑地缓了一会儿，亲吻着omega汗湿卷曲的碎发。

Loki勉强动了动，脱力麻痹的身体偶尔会条件反射地哆嗦一下。

“我今天抱不动你去浴室了。”Thor低笑着叹了口气，“抱歉……Loki，我好像真的每晚都榨光了你的力气才罢休。”

“这不公平，”Loki勉强抱着Thor起身，帮他们盖上了被子，“我就想榨干你一次来报复，居然差点同归于尽。”

“别小看你的alpha，”Thor像个沉甸甸的抱枕一样，懒懒地搂着Loki闭上眼，“只有我还能在你床上被弄死之前……拖着你同归于尽。”

“你已经口齿不清了，小可怜。”Loki幸灾乐祸地拍了拍Thor的脸，alpha显然没有还手之力，“看看明天早上，谁能先醒过来把对方掐死。”

Loki醒来时，Thor还昏昏沉沉地睡着。alpha安静地闭着眼睛，Loki亲了亲他，窝进恋人的怀里浅浅地休酣。

Thor觉得胸口窝着一只暖烘烘的小动物，他沙哑地嘟囔了一句Tracy，在鼻尖被捏住时才想起自己在哪里。

“你居然在我床上叫一只小母猫的名字。”Loki似笑非笑地半撑起身，被褥顺着光裸的脊背滑到了腰窝。

“我做了个噩梦，Loki。”Thor眨着懵懂忐忑的蓝眼睛，“我梦见…你把我给上了。”

“恐怕那是真的，blondie。”

alpha痛苦地埋住了脸，被omega挖出被窝一顿猛亲，翻来覆去地念叨着想去特拉法加广场喂鸽子。

“我忘了鸟类都喜欢发光的东西！”Loki看着被铺天盖地的鸽子们扑腾得弯腰驼背的恋人，笑得差点蹲在地上，“那只能怪你金灿灿的头发！”

Thor狠毒地把饲料撒在了Loki身上，于是鸽子们又扑腾着冲向了另一个四处逃窜的倒霉鬼——一个拽着恋人胳膊企图同归于尽的倒霉鬼。

Loki不得不舍弃了沾满饲料的外套，脱下来扔远摆脱了空军袭击。他像拍电影一样穿着宽大的白衬衫，站在惊鸿略影的阳光之下，眯着眼看向冲自己微笑的恋人。

如果记忆能够清晰而永恒，Thor绝对会把这一刻珍藏到老眼昏花的时候。

“起风了，”Thor把自己的外套搭在了Loki肩上，他们几乎一样高，码数却差了两到三号，“Wow，你看上去像匹诺曹，细胳膊细腿的还爱撒谎。”

“你对能担任中锋的体格有什么误解吗？”Loki不服气地哼哼，绷出了胳膊上鼓起的肌肉给他看，“我的形象可是男女通吃，健美先生。”

“我不需要百搭，能色诱到你就行。”Thor倾身看着Loki慢慢红起来的面颊，“快决定下一个地点，这群傻鸟扑棱得我心烦气躁。”

于是他们坐进了附近的咖啡吧，隔着玻璃橱窗依旧能看见唯美的傻鸟们漫天飞舞，霸凌着情侣和路人。

“你还会画画？”Loki低头在餐巾纸上划拉着什么，Thor在对面倒着看不出来，“你现在要是会拉小提琴，我们就能摆摊卖艺了。”

小王子矜持地抬头看了Thor一眼：“我会。”

“可你每天除了摸着我的胸开黄腔，”Thor不得不承认，他挺敬佩Loki的才华横溢，“好像不怎么干和高雅沾边的事。”

“我能用小语种高雅地开黄腔，”Loki头也不抬地继续作画，“我都只学了皮毛，能撑个门面就够了，我就乐意当个娱乐致死的低俗小人。”

Loki把餐巾纸推给Thor，细长的手指灵活地把它转了一圈，那些杂乱琐碎的线条突然就显得疏密有致，形成了一张灰白分明的图案。

“这是……”Thor仔细辨认了一会儿，“一个从盒子里拿东西的人？”

“这是你。”少年的舌尖有些紧长地舔着嘴角，清哑的嗓音开启了一段冗长的告白。

“那天你晨跑回来时，我已经下楼坐在餐桌边了。你去拿刚叮出来的烤面包片，灰色卫衣的背上有倒三角形的汗渍。”

“你一直背对着我，把培根和蔬菜夹进面包对角切好。然后你想起了什么，又笨拙地挑出了其中一份三明治里的洋葱后，才转身递给我。

“你还板着脸说早安，因为我们昨天由于我挑食的问题吵了一架。”

“我想那是和解的意思，”Thor摸着下巴回想，可那实在是个太过平凡的早晨，“各退一步，或者我后退。”

“我不知道，那时我没在想这些。”Loki搅着咖啡笑了笑，放下小勺时发出了清脆的声响。

“我当时想着，在这个alpha家里住了一个多月后，我居然从此刻起才对他一见钟情。”

Thor长呼了一口气，不得不靠上椅背撑住自己，才不会被这过于甜蜜的告白淹没。

“这对我的心脏来说负担太大了，”于是他缴械投降般笑了起来，“我不得不每天都要对你怦然心动。”


End file.
